


New Opportunities

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, Jack is nicer than usual, Kissing, M/M, Rhys blushes a lot, listed as underage but Rhys just turned 18 in this and Jack is 26, prostitution AU, the daddy kink is joked about at one point but its not otherwise in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: In order to prepare himself for a night of bliss with his crush, Rhys decides it’s a good idea to order a prostitute in order for him to gain experience and not look like a total noob in front of him. Only he didn’t count on his hire to be so goddamn handsome and good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for enjoyment… a good 6+ months. I will eventually get round to the other hoe AU I’m currently writing, but right now I’m really into the Borderlands series which is why I wrote this. Hope I haven’t gotten too rusty XD  
> Also just as a bit of back-story info before you read: in this Rhys is the son of the CEO of Atlas.   
> Anywho, enjoy~

Rhys was in way over his head. He didn’t know why he was even considering going through this. Well, okay, he had an inkling but that didn’t mean he was 100% sure about it now it was actually going to happen. He stood in the hallway, constantly shifting between staring at the door expectantly and the mirror next to him where he’d mess with his tie and hair to make sure he looked okay. He didn’t even know if wearing a tie made him look too formal for the occasion or not but decided to keep it anyway. Looking his reflection in the eye he let out a deep sigh and smiled nervously.

“C’mon Rhys, man. You’re gonna be fine. It’ll be fun; won’t hurt at all…” At that thought he grimaced and a hand instinctively flew to his jean clad backside. “At least I hope not… He’s a professional, I’m sure it won’t be too painful… I hope…”

A sudden knock on the door snapped him to attention and caused him to let out a small yelp of surprise. As he noted a tall, unfamiliar silhouette behind the frosted glass window, his stomach did a small flip of dread that sent his thoughts into overdrive with panic. ‘ _Oh god, what if I mess up, what if he doesn’t like me, what if I don’t like him, what if it hurts too much and I can’t walk tomorrow, what if_ -’ he stopped himself before he worked himself into a full on panic and shook his head.

Turning towards the mirror one last time he gave himself a weak slap on both sides of his face and adopted what he hoped was a confident smile. “You got this,” he said to himself quietly before taking another deep breath to steel himself then walking towards the door.

**_~Page Break~_ **

It had all started earlier that evening with a game of truth or dare with his three best friends: Vaughn, Fiona and Sasha.

It was the night of his eighteenth birthday. He’d spent the day formally with his family much to his displeasure, with them insisting that now he was of age he had to start taking more of an interest in the family business and therefore having to sit through long and tedious lectures regarding his future and having to agree to think it over just so that his parents would shut up and leave him alone. Not the best way of spending his day but he didn’t care so much as he knew that for the next few days they would be away on a business trip.

With this in mind, Rhys and his closest friends had been planning to hold a huge house party the next day, with them all staying over the night before (and most likely after) to help set up and celebrate properly with him. The afternoon and evening had been great so far; with them ordering take out and watching a movie on the projector of the home-cinema room in his house. Despite how much he hated his parents for always pressuring him into things and never being there for him, he did kind of like the perks that came from being rich. He was by no means a spoilt brat, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t appreciative of the things he had access to.

They now all sat lounging around on Rhys’ bed playing truth or dare. Despite them all having known each other for a while now, they somehow still found themselves revealing things that they had yet to learn about the others. It was all in good fun; they trusted each other enough with the secrets that they were revealing and all revelled in doing the dares. It was all going so well until one turn when Fiona was to ask Rhys a truth.

“Hm… Oh I know one, are you still a virgin?”

All eyes flitted towards Rhys who suddenly became uncomfortable under their questioning gazes. “U-uh…” He started to say, now avoiding their gazes entirely. He knew there was no shame in being a virgin, although he felt himself a little uncomfortable admitting it easily out loud. “Yeah…”

“Really? You didn’t with Assquez?” Fiona asked with a curiously raised eyebrow. Rhys shuddered at the mention of his ex, but answered regardless.

“Ew, no. I mean I think he wanted to; he was always a little… pushy… But no, we never did. Pretty sure he told people we did though.” He pulled a face.

“Yeah, that’s what I heard,” Sasha said with a shrug. “Figured you’d tell us if it was though which is why I never mentioned it.”

“Wait, bro, weren’t you planning on wooing Zero tomorrow night at the party in order to _y’know_ with him?” Vaughn asked in confusion, which caused Rhys to squirm a little as he replied.

“Y-yeah, I was… I want him to be… Well, if he wants…” Rhys answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his mechanical arm.

“Aren’t you like, worried he might have heard Vasquez’s stories and think you’ll know what you’re doing? You could make a fool of yourself and put him off.”

“Wow, thanks bro, really giving me confidence there,” Rhys replied dryly, despite the truth that he’d been worrying about this for the last few days without telling anyone so they wouldn’t worry. He hated being an emotional burden.  

“Oh, no, sorry bro,” Vaughn said, quickly shaking his head. “I was just worried _you_ might be thinking that. Which is fine, _totally_ fine, to be thinking that. I mean Zero is kind of known for definitely NOT being a virgin, y’know from when he was with… I’m going to shut up now.” Vaughn sent Rhys a guilty and apologetic smile when he realised he was going on too much.

“Not helping bro.” Rhys replied, but then dropped his glare and sighed as he placed his head in his hands. “Okay but do you think that it’s gonna be a problem? I mean I figured I would just kind of wing it and see where it went, even though I really do want to sleep with him…”

“You should hire a prostitute to show you how it’s done,” Fiona said nonchalantly, looking down at her hand as if it held more interest than what she was saying. To her, the comment was only meant to be taken as a joke, but unfortunately for her, everyone else took it a different way.

“Oh my god, yes! Great idea sis!” Sasha grinned. “That way he definitely won’t embarrass himself in front of Zero tomorrow… Well I mean that is if we can find one that’ll come here tonight… Actually, I might know of someone that might.”

Rhys’s face had lit up in a light blush as Sasha spoke and he quickly shook his head. “No way! I’m not having sex with some stranger, especially one which I have to pay for…” he said in reply, despite a small part of him actually thinking it was a good idea.

“Come on Rhys, you’re 18 now. Gotta celebrate the big ‘one-eight’ with style. Y’know, kick things off with a bang… so to speak.”

Although Rhys threw Sasha a glare at her comment, his lack of witty response and the quicker reddening of his cheeks told them all his true thoughts that he wasn’t completely again it.

“Oh my god…” Fiona raised an eyebrow. “You seriously want to?”

“Bro, no…”

Rhys shrugged. “Tell me more about that guy you mentioned Sash.” He said, ignoring the other two and looking over at the girl herself, who was now grinning smugly. She propped her head up in her hands and leaned forward on the bed.

“Okay, so the website’s called Jack-the-stripper, although I hear he does more than that if you pay him extra for it. There’s apparently even different packages you can order depending on your preferences and kinks.”

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, you ‘hear’? You mean you haven’t used him before? You don’t know what he’s actually like?”

Sasha reeled back in mock offence. “You think I would stoop so low as to hire myself a prostitute just to get some? Please, I have August for that. And he does it willingly _for free_.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re too poor to afford one.” Rhys smirked slightly, despite his embarrassment and that his argument really didn’t mean anything.

“Whatever, we can’t all be rich kids like you Rhysie-pie.”  She replied nonchalantly, reaching over to pat his cheek patronisingly while his smirk shifted into a scowl.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he said, brushing her hand away before reaching for his laptop and typing in the search bar once the internet had loaded up. There was a small whoop from Sasha as he did this, as Fiona smiled and shook her head in disbelief, and Vaughn just gave him a worried look.

“You’re really going to do this…?”

Rhys shrugged. “Can’t hurt to just _look_ at this guy’s website. I’m not promising anything yet,” he said, even though in his mind he was 99% sure… As long as this guy seemed legit enough, it _could_ be fun he figured.

When he found it, to his relief the guy (as far as he could tell) seemed legit enough. The prices weren’t nearly as low as he’d been expecting, but from the anonymous reviews on one of the site’s pages, he seemed to be worth it. And it wasn’t as if he couldn’t afford it, having received quite a bit of money from his family as birthday presents because they didn’t know him well enough to know what he might have wanted. He smirked a little as he thought what his parents would say if they knew he was considering buying a prostitute to lose his virginity with the money that they’d given him only a few hours ago.

Being lost in thought momentarily, he jumped a little when Sasha gasped beside him and pointed at the screen.

“Oh, would you look at that, he had a cancellation for tonight so IS free!” Sasha said, pointing at the notice on the side of the page before clapping her hands. “Okay Rhys do it quick, it’s a sign. You have to!”

“Hey, he doesn’t have to do anything if he doesn’t want to!” Vaughn replied, shooting Sasha a disapproving look.

“As funny as I think it would be, he’s right Rhys. You have to be sure you actually want to do it this way if you’re going to,” Fiona said.

Sasha pouted briefly before shrugging and sending Rhys a kind smile. “Yeah, I guess they’re right. Though in _my_ opinion, I think you totally should.”

Rhys looked off to one side, chewing his bottom lip lightly as he considered it in his head.

“What the hell,” he said finally after a few moments silence, and clicked on the booking link. Sasha let out a whoop and Fiona rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.  Vaughn was a little less approving of his decision, but didn’t want to get in the way if he really wanted to.

“You sure? I mean what if he doesn’t use protection, what if you get an STD, or if he hurts you or-”

“Bro, relax,” Rhys interrupted him, pointing at the form on his laptop. “Look, it says here they’re provided. Heh, I can even chose a flavour,” he said out loud, then turned completely red as he realised exactly what he just said. Sasha and Fiona burst out laughing, and even Vaughn had to crack a slight smile at his friend’s embarrassment. “Yeah yeah, okay can we just forget that please?” Rhys asked as he began to fill out the form, making sure to shuffle backwards and take the laptop with him as he went so that they wouldn’t see what he was doing.  No promises were made, but he figured he should have expected that from his friends.

“So if I’m doing this, what are you guys gonna do?” Rhys asked as he filled out the basic information sections first regarding his address and payment information.

“Well duh, of course we’re going to sta-” Sasha began, only to be interrupted by Vaughn.

“We’ll go home and come back first thing tomorrow to check you’re okay,” he said, shooting a small glare at the now pouting girl. “It’d be too weird being here while we know some random guy is… yeah, no, we’ll go.”

“Spoil sport… I guess you’re right though. As funny as it’d be, I don’t really want to hear _that_. At least at the party tomorrow we’ll have music and booze to distract us from your action.” Sasha replied, causing Rhys’ blush to return to him.

“That’s… fair,” he said slowly, pausing before continuing. “Will you guys at least stay until he gets here though? I don’t even know what I should wear… I mean, I know it’ll be coming off but still, I don’t wanna look too weird or… whatever…”

“’Course.” Sasha replied first with the others agreeing in tow. Rhys smiled nervously and thanked them before quickly filling out the rest of the form; wanting to get those sections over and done with without the others seeing his answers to it. Not that he was putting anything embarrassing besides maybe the condom flavour (chocolate sounded the most appealing to him).

After filling out the form and getting confirmation that the man was coming, his friends helped him find a decent outfit and helped calm his nerves until it was about 10 minutes before the man was supposed to arrive. They left quickly with Vaughn acting like an over protective parent quizzing Rhys on his way out, making sure he was really okay with it and even telling him to text them when it was over so they knew he was okay. Funnily enough Vaughn’s fussing actually made Rhys calm down a little. That is until he was left on his own with not that much time to spare.

So here he was an hour or two later about to open the door to the man he’d booked to have sex with him.

**_~Page Break~_ **

As he opened the door, Rhys didn’t even get a chance to say hello before the man who stood there began to speak to him. It was during this that his mouth dropped open in shock and his stomach flipped in excitement.

“Hello there, someone order the services of the one and only Handsome Jack?” The man asked, then paused a moment and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Wait, is this the right address? Are you even _legal_?”

Rhys was at a loss for words. Whatever he had been thinking, he hadn’t expected the prostitute to be this… well… handsome. The man was about a head taller than him, possibly older by a fair few years (though he surely couldn’t be older than 25, unless he was lucky enough to look younger than he actually was). His short-ish dark brown hair was messy, but in a way that it seemed planned and that actually looked good on him. He was dressed fairly casually, clad in a long pair of brown boots, jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. And oh god his face… His face was perfect. Rhys hadn’t even thought someone could look this perfect. He seemed godlike. Two gorgeously coloured blue and green heterochromatic eyes flicked between Rhys’ own as the boy continued to stare up at him in shock.  

“Helloooo? You there, kid?” The man asked, waving a hand in front of Rhys’ face, snapping him back to reality.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, yes it was me who ordered you.” He said before beginning to pat at his pockets for his wallet. “And I am 18, um… you want to see my ID…?” He asked as he found the item he was looking for. Without even waiting for the man to reply, he fished the card out of its slot and held it up for him to look at.

The man bent slightly to look at the ID, raising his eye slightly at the boy’s date of birth but chose not to mention it. He figured that if someone was ordering a prostitute on their birthday it meant either they were going through some stuff or were into this kind of thing, so he chose to remain silent on any smart remarks. “Okay, that’s all good. You can put that away now… Rhys,” the man said, pulling himself upright and smirking confidently down at the other. “Can’t be too careful. I may be what I am, but I won’t fuck someone who ain’t even legal. That’s just wrong.”

“R-right…” Rhys replied slowly, sliding the card back into his wallet and pocketing it again. “Aren’t you worried it might be fake though?” He found himself asking before he even comprehended what he was saying. He slapped a hand up to his mouth and apologised for it but before he could say anything further the man held up a finger to his mouth and spoke.

“Trust me kid, I know a fake one when I see it. Plus you seem too good to do that kind of thing. Call it adult intuition.” He said with a wink before looking behind Rhys into the hallway behind him. “So can I come in or are we gonna be staying out here all night?”

“Ah! Yes of course, sorry sir!” Rhys yelped, moving quickly to one side and motioning inside for the man to come in.

“Unless you’re into it, I’d rather you called me Jack until we get to the bedroom, kid.” Jack smirked as he noted the blush deepen on the other’s face. Rhys quickly moved to shut the door and lock it in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, unaware that the other man had already seen it.

“N-no. Sorry… Jack,” He said before turning and holding out his hand to shake. “I’m Rhys.”

Jack took his hand confidently in his own, taking note that the boy was shaking slightly. He hoped it was excited nervousness and not that he was scared or anything. Given his package information, it would be completely understandable either way. As they made their way further into the house and into the living room area, Jack decided to throw out a little humour in order to try and make the other feel a little more relaxed.

“So, did somebody ordered the ‘Daddy special’ with lashings of bondage and spanking because they’ve been a naughty little boy?” He said, placing his hands upon his hips and bending forward raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Rhys turned and stared horrified at the handsome man in front of him. His mind raced to think back to when he was filling out the form and thinking if he’d accidentally ordered that instead of what he thought, despite having checked over it a few times to be sure before confirming it. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think up a response, but luckily for him the other man cleared things up before he worked himself into a full blown panic.

“Gets them every time… I’m messing with ya kiddo; you ordered the virgin package.” He walked over to Rhys and placed an arm around his shoulders, rubbing him gently to help him feel more at ease in his hold. “Don’t you worry, ol’ Handsome Jack’s gonna take good care of you. Make this experience a real treat to remember. Trust me, after tonight you’ll never want to have another man inside you ever again,” he finished with a wink that had Rhys’ face beginning to heat up again. Whether it was because of the now closer proximity of the man or the words that he had said, he wasn’t too sure in that moment of time. What he _did_ know, however, was that whatever it had been was causing his pants to tighten.

“Okay…” He replied distractedly, also taking note that Jack had begun to push his body up against his own, and he could feel something semi-hard sticking into his lower back. A hand moved up to his neck where it brushed against his skin softly as Jack lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Not knowing what he should do Rhys blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which unfortunately just so happen to be, “So, uh, i-is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”   

Jack let out a snort which then turned into a full belted, hearty laugh as he pulled back slightly so it wasn’t loud in Rhys’ ears. Rhys’ face heated up further at this, despite him crossing his arms defensively and glaring slightly at the other man.

Eventually the laughter died down and as he wiped his eyes Jack said, “Oh, sorry cupcake, I just wasn’t expecting that. You really _are_ new to this, aren’t ya?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I don’t know what or how to do this,” Rhys huffed. Upon seeing his angered expression Jack quickly schooled his expression and switched it to a warm smile.

“Kid, it’s okay, I just didn’t realise how much of a virgin you really were. I’ll guide you through this, don’t you worry.” He reached out his hand towards the confused other, who initially went to shake it until he saw the older man quirk an eyebrow in disbelief, then switched hands and placed it against the other’s. Jack ran his thumb gently over Rhys’s hand as his own enclosed around it. “Lead me to your room, kid. We can discuss the do’s and don’ts there before we get into anything, and so you’ll hopefully feel a bit more comfortable with me, okay? Unless you’d rather do it here or wherever else,” he said, using his head to gesture to the sofas. Rhys quickly shook his head at that, not even wanting to think about what would happen should they have sex in the living room. He’d never be able to look his parents in the eye again while in this room with them.

“My room’s fine!” He squeaked out quickly before giving Jack’s hand a squeeze and began to pull him towards his room. Jack smiled fondly as he was guided through the house, unable to stop himself from thinking how adorable this kid was. How someone hadn’t taken advantage of him so far in his life, he wasn’t sure, although he was glad that he was able to take his virginity for himself. He frowned at that thought but didn’t have much time to dwell on it as he found himself being led through the door of the boy’s bedroom.

“S-so what next?” Rhys asked after closing the door behind them. He was still holding onto Jack’s hand which the older man used to pull him over to his bed. Jack let go of his hand into order to sit on the mattress then pat the sheets next to him to tell Rhys to join him, which he did slowly from his nerves.

“So… I’m gonna pitch something to you, and tell me if you’re okay or not with it, or if you have anything extra you wanna add in. You got that, pumpkin?” Rhys nodded which Jack took as his cue to continue. “Okay, so I’m gonna be leading most of what we’ll be doing. If you’re not sure what to do then either copy what I’m doing or just go along with the feeling, and if I’m doing something you don’t want me to say so and I’ll stop, kay? You’ve no obligation to do anything to me you don’t want to because this nights all about you. So we’ll start off with some kissing, then gradually shed some clothes and explore with our bodies… I won’t enter you until you tell me you’re ready though. That sound good?”

Rhys nodded again, feeling his mouth go a little dry at the thought of kissing this beautiful man. He’d made out with people before so was confident that he wouldn’t mess that up, although a small part of him couldn’t believe this was really going to happen.  

“Good.” Jack grinned, before he reached up and gently caressed Rhys’ face. His hand felt cool against his skin which was a nice contrast to his flushed state. From that position, Jack pulled Rhys’ head up slightly and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. Even though he knew it was coming, Rhys still felt a spark of excitement as the older man’s mouth came into contact with his own. It was gentle to begin with, with Jack leading it and Rhys following, copying his movements and losing himself in the feeling.

As Jack’s tongue licked over his bottom lip to ask for entrance, Rhys heard the rustling of clothes. He opened an eye to check and saw Jack wriggling out of his jacket. His eye shut again as he felt the tongue enter his mouth, letting out a small gasp as it did, apparently having opened it at some point during the stare. Not that he minded, not in the slightest. Jack’s tongue and lips were skilled, and apparently knew all the ways in which he could get Rhys to become putty in his hands.

The longer they kissed for, the more confident Rhys became in his actions and the less his anxiety got in the way of him enjoying himself. His tie was the next item to be removed, although Rhys didn’t even notice until he’d gathered up enough courage to help Jack and began to undo his own shirt buttons.

As the pale flesh of his torso became exposed Jack’s hands began to wander, caressing the soft and untouched skin which caused Rhys to shiver slightly. As soon as all the buttons were undone, the other man pulled away from his mouth and lowered his head to begin kissing down his neck. Rhys sighed happily into this action, smiling blissfully as he felt the warm breath of the other ghost over his chest. Deciding to kick things up a notch, Jack used his nose to brush aside a shirt flap and gently bit and kissed at one of Rhys’ nipples.

This caused the younger to gasp loudly and he had to physically restrain himself from squirming too much as although that was his body’s natural reaction to the foreign feeling, he didn’t want it to stop. Jack didn’t, although he had tilted his head up at the action briefly. When he heard no further noise from the boy though, he replaced his mouth with his fingers and lifted his head to gauge the other’s expression. To his relief, it looked like Rhys was enjoying it.

Rhys let out another gasp as he felt Jack’s mouth return to his neck, placing small kisses along the tender skin and nuzzling ever so slightly against it.

“Jack…” He found himself almost whispering, surprising himself with how quietly he had said it.

It was then that Jack pulled away for a moment in order to remove his own shirt. He managed it with one fluid motion, chucking the shirt onto the floor alongside his already discarded jacket before turning his full attention back to Rhys. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the other staring.

“Like what you see, Rhysie?” He asked in a low, husky tone that sent shivers down Rhys’ spine. He nodded slowly, licking his lips as his eyes soaked up the sight of Jack’s toned body. He wasn’t overly muscular, but he was cut in all the right places with the faintest hint of his abs showing through. He wasn’t too hairy either which was surprising in contrast to his forearms that had been free when they’d met. “Good, I aim to please,” he quipped before moving forward and claiming Rhys’ mouth once more. After seeing that small action of the younger’s tongue darting out, Jack wanted it in his own mouth.

Using his skills, he managed to get Rhys’ tongue against his own and in his mouth, feeling pleased that he was able to accomplish this. Although it was obvious to Jack that Rhys either hadn’t kissed anyone in a while or even not at all, his efforts were still enjoyable to the older man.

As soon as Jack went to remove Rhys’ shirt completely, he frowned and pulled away only to raise an eyebrow at his mechanical arm. Rhys blushed under his inquisitive gaze.

“You know, kid, in my line of work I’ve never come across anyone with a metal limb… Not gonna lie though, it’s actually kind of turning me on more.”

He grinned as Rhys’ face grew redder after his compliment, and took the momentary distraction as a chance to push the other down. Rhys gasped as he was moved, now laying half off his bed. Before Jack could lean down to do anything though, Rhys shuffled backwards a bit so that the other man would have enough space to balance himself above, kicking his shoes off in the process.

Jack watched for a moment as he did this, then taking the rest of the time to remove his own footwear before moving to hover above the younger man. He placed his hands and knees either side of the other as he leant down and reclaimed his mouth.

With this new position in mind, Jack lowered his body so that he was flush up against Rhys but still holding himself up enough so that he wasn’t crushing the boy beneath him. He noted with a slight smirk that Rhys was just as hard as he was, of which he showed his approval by grinding down against him.

Rhys let out a loud moan at the action, though the sound was slightly muffled by Jack’s mouth against his own still. The sound went straight to Jack’s groin, prompting him to repeat the action to hear the sweet sound of Rhys mewling again, this time making sure to pull back slightly so he could hear the sound clearer.   

“Fuck, Rhysie…” Jack couldn’t help but say.

Rhys opened his eyes in confusion at the man’s words, not understanding the way in which he was saying them until he opened his eyes and noted the man’s expression. He grinned nervously and tried to trust his hips up against the other man’s, which earned him a moan of his own from Jack.

As Jack’s hands moved to Rhys’ belt, a small surge of panic went through Rhys that caused him to grab the other man’s hand. Jack’s head darted up at the reaction, halting in his movement as he gazed up at the boy who looked extremely embarrassed. It took him a few moments to voice his problems, although as he said it he found himself unable to look Jack in the eyes.

“C-could you do it first… I mean take off yours…” The blush deepened and he gulped, only then daring to look back at the other, who was now smirking in understanding.

With a nod, Jack knelt up and began to undo his own belt. Seeing the kid’s eyes glued to his movement, he decided to take it a little slower, even going so far as to stand up in order to strip himself fully, pulling both his trousers and pants down in a single movement. He smirked as he saw Rhys’s jaw drop open slightly at the sight as well as his blush deepening further. ‘ _Geez, this kid gets as red as a fucking tomato…_ ’ Jack thought to himself as he moved back to above the boy.

“Keep that pretty little mouth of yours open too long and it might give me ideas to shove this down there and make you suck it,” Jack said with a sly grin as Rhys quickly shut it and shook his head. “I’m kidding, Rhys. Only if you wanted me to.”

Before Rhys could say anything, he watched as Jack’s hands returned to his own waist band, this time pausing and looking up at him for confirmation first. After nodding, he watched as Jack began to unzip him, being a bit more careful in his movements now than he had been with his own garment removal. He pulled his trousers down on their own first, pulling them completely off along with Rhys’s socks. When jack returned to his underwear his eyebrow rose again as he smiled up at Rhys in amusement.

“You like Hyperion that much, kid?”

If Rhys’ face could get any more red by this point it would have, as he propped himself up on his elbows and noted that he was wearing his black rimmed, yellow Hyperion boxers. The only reason he wore them was to secretly get back at his dad, the CEO of Hyperion’s rival company ATLAS. Not that he’d ever see them though, but it was the thought that drove him to wear them. Instead of answering him, he just shrugged and thrust his hips up slightly in order to get Jack to continue, before his embarrassment got the better of him and he got too shy to want to continue. Jack seemed to take the hint as he was quickly moving to pull the underwear off, revealing Rhys’ cock standing in high salute from beneath it.

Their bodies connected again as Jack moved back to being above him, now able to grind down against him and feel him properly. Rhys let out a long moan of delight, also muttering some words to himself about how good it felt. This only drove on Jack’s ego and prompted him to keep at it. What he hadn’t counted on though, and what he should have taken into consideration, was that with doing this it wasn’t long before Rhys was coming. His seed shot out and splashed against both of their chests, leaving Rhys looking a little overwhelmed and Jack in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it!” Rhys yelped after a few moments of silence had passed, moving his hands up to hide his face from the other man.

Jack smiled kindly in understanding and shook his head, then sat up and reached forward to pull Rhys’ hands away. “Hey, cupcake, it’s okay. Didn’t realise how close you were, heh. Anywho, these things aren’t a one-orgasm only type deal, unless you feel you wanna call it a night now…?”

Rhys quickly shook his head and hummed out a nuh-uh. “You can continue,” he answered quietly, shifting he legs so that they surrounded one of Jack’s legs as if offering him access to the area between.

Jack nodded as he understood what the boy was saying, and quickly moved away to grab some tissues from the bedside table in order to clean them up a bit first. Once that was done, he went to pull out a bottle of lube from his jacket. He poured some out into his hands before beginning to coat his fingers as he moved back to the anxiously waiting boy on the bed. He tossed the bottle down next to Rhys before nestling down in a spot between the boy’s legs and leaning forward so that their faces were close.

“Okay, I dunno if you’ve done this to yourself before in an experiment or anything but just in case you haven’t I’ll just say it may feel a little weird at first.” He paused and winked before continuing. “You’ll get used to it after a while though.”

Rhys nodded, having actually done it to himself before and not minding the feeling so much. Well that was until Jack’s first finger pushed up inside of him and he struggled not to pull a face. It felt quite different when you knew it was someone else’s hand, even different than when he’d tried it with his metal limb. He let out a small moan as he felt the finger inside him begin to move about,

True to Jack’s word, Rhys did find himself getting more used to the motion, especially as more fingers were added, and as the man began to distract him with kisses and bites. The biting came as a surprise, but it wasn’t as if the action was unwanted so Rhys just let him continue on with it. Jack was certain he would probably regret giving the unsuspecting boy a deep hickey on his neck the next day, but right at this moment he didn’t really care. They were both too deep into the mood of the moment to care about anything other than what was happening right there and then.

“M-more!” Rhys moaned out close to when Jack felt he was just about done, which got a small chuckle out of the man himself.

“Baby, I don’t have that many fingers. Though I got something for ya which’ll be infinitely better that that, I promise,” he purred at the end against Rhys’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. With a nod of confirmation from him Jack removed his fingers, smirking at the small whine Rhys gave out at the loss of contact. He stood quickly, reaching for his discarded jacket once more in order to fish out the condom he had stored in there.

As he tore the packet open and slipped the device onto his dick, he glanced over at Rhys and found his mouth falling open at the sight a little. Rhys lay sprawled in the middle of his bed, legs spread wide offering Jack a very nice view of not only his very erect and leaking cock (the preparation had easily gotten him excited again), but also his inviting hole. His eyes, half lidded with lust, were trained onto him as he lay there panting in wait. “Fuck…” he breathed out, quickly moving back onto the bed and above Rhys. His hands ran down at other’s sides, caressing his skin as he moved his cock into position.

“Ready?” Jack asked, seeing Rhys bite down on his lip briefly before he nodded eagerly. Jack smirked before slowly beginning to push up inside Rhys.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. Rhys let out a whimper as he felt the other man’s length enter him, moving his arms around Jack’s neck and pulling him closer. Jack let out a small chuckle and nuzzled into Rhys’ neck as he took his movements a little slower.

“Breathe for me, Rhysie, baby. I promise it’ll feel good soon,” he spoke softly while stroking the boy’s hair soothingly. Rhys nodded quickly, trying to take his mind off the feeling of Jack’s thick length opening him up. He did as Jack suggested and tried to focus on his breathing, which was harder than it sounded when he had a gorgeous man inside him about to fuck him.

Once Jack was fully seated inside him, he paused for a few moments giving the kid time to adjust to his size before he began to move. His thrusts were slow and languid to begin with, getting Rhys used to the motions before he began to speed up.  

It wasn’t long before Jack was thrusting fast and hard into the boy, at his request of course as well as the reassurance that he could handle it. Their bodies were slick with sweat as their bodies came together perfectly, neither one wanting it to end. He would never admit it out loud, but for Jack this was easily one of the better lays he’d had in a while. He’d be lying if he said that the other wasn’t attractive; he’d been secretly very pleased when he confirmed the younger man in fact legal and the one who had ordered him that night. Rhys was too adorable for his own good, and the fact that he’d let Jack be the one to take away his virginity was a blessing in itself. He felt extremely lucky to have been the one to do it.

Rhys was also having similar feelings floating around his brain between the waves of ecstasy Jack’s actions were clouding it with. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the best birthday gift he could have gotten. At that moment, he wasn’t even thinking about how he could use this knowledge and experience the following night with Zero; it was Jack and Jack alone that dominated his thoughts.

With a slight change of angle, Jack was able to find that spot inside Rhys that had him seeing stars and crying out even louder. In the morning he’d find himself feeling so glad that no one was in the house at that moment to hear him. Jack smirked and made sure to keep hitting that spot to give Rhys the maximum amount of pleasure he could.

“JACK! Oh god, Jack yes!” He moaned out wantonly, making it even harder for Jack to keep his impending orgasm at bay. He was trying so hard not to come before Rhys, wanting to watch the boy come between them before he let his own release out.

Thankfully for him though, as he was starting to tire of holding it back, with this new angle it wasn’t long before Rhys came again, coming hard with a loud cry of Jack’s name. His eyes clenched shut and his head threw backwards as his back arched, and for the second time that night he covered both their chests with his seed. His hole clenched slightly around Jack’s cock as he came, which prompted the other man to do the same. Jack came with a wordless cry, spilling his seed into the condom as he rode out his orgasm.

After a few more slower thrusts, Jack stopped and pulled out. He quickly pulled off the condom and tied it before chucking it into the bin beside Rhys’ bed and flopped down next to him.

The room was quiet save for the sounds of both men panting to catch their breath back. Rhys was the first one to break that silence, turning onto his side to smile at Jack. “That was great.”

Jack turned only his head, although found himself mirroring Rhys’ happy expression. He reached up with a hand and ruffled Rhys’ hair gently. “Not too shabby, kiddo. You did good.”

Rhys’ smile extended into a grin as a light blush covered his cheeks from the appraisal. ‘ _Fuck this kid really is cute…_ ’ Jack couldn’t help but think as he held his gaze for a few moments. Before anything else could be said however, Rhys let out a small yawn and shivered slightly as he moved closer to Jack in search of warmth, feeling rather sleepy after that extensive session. Without thinking twice, Jack reached down to grab a blanket that hung off the end of the bed and pulled it up to cover both of them. He wrapped his arms around Rhys and held the younger close as they lay there.

Jack’s loose plans at that moment were to wait until Rhys was asleep then sneak away. Usually with his line of work, he would leave after the fucking was over so that there were no strings attached. This was a rare, or possibly even new, occasion where Jack felt a strong desire to stay longer. He knew sleeping the night would be very dangerous, for several reasons he didn’t even want to think about, so he figured that with his plan it was giving him the best of the situation.

Unfortunately for him though, the warmth and position felt too nice and as he lay there he felt his eyes begin to shut. It didn’t take long for him to join Rhys in the land of dreams, both blissfully unaware of the consequences that would unfold from this.

**_-Page Break-_ **

The next morning, Jack was the first one to open his eyes. As the room was fairly dark and it took a moment or two for him to come to his senses, Jack didn’t realise what was wrong straight away. He felt a warm body curled up by his side as well as a metal arm loosely draped over him but didn’t think much of it at first. He smiled, briefly shutting his eyes and lying there for a few moments before memoires of the night before suddenly came flooding back and his eyes shot open again.

‘ _Oh no…. oh nonononono this is bad. This is veeeeeeeery bad_ ,’ Jack thought as he froze in Rhys’ loose grip. A quick glance at the kid told him that he was still asleep, which was a blessing in disguise. If he was very quiet, he still had the chance to sneak out and leave before Rhys woke and caught wind of the situation. He just had to be really careful not to wake him. He prayed to any gods out there that the kid’s parents weren’t around- he always dreaded an occasion where he was caught leaving by a curious relative that always tried to ask him too many damn questions. 

Slipping out from under the arm proved easy enough, as the boy wasn’t holding him tightly. As soon as he was free, Jack froze briefly as he heard a small whine and saw Rhys retract his arm. He was obviously subconsciously missing him, which Jack couldn’t help but smile about. That is, until he caught himself doing that and shook his head before quietly searching for his clothes. Developing feelings for customers was a very bad thing to do, especially in his line of work. Thankfully it had never happened before for him because he had always been very careful about how he operated things. All that seemed to have gone out of the window given his actions the previous night though, so he figured the best way of dealing with this so that the kid didn’t have to was to disappear as quickly as possible while not letting on that he had stayed.

A loud slam from somewhere in the house made him freeze halfway down to pick up his trousers, which was followed by a chorus of ‘hellos’ and calls for Rhys to figure out his location. Jack felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he glanced over to see that the noises had begun to rouse Rhys, apparently not being a terribly deep sleeper.  

 

“Mmm… Jack…?” Rhys hummed sleepily as he noticed the man standing there and sat up to stretch. Once he realised what he had said, he quickly lowered his arms and stared wide eyed at the naked man awkwardly standing in his room.

“Uh… Hi there, kiddo,” Jack replied awkwardly waving a hand. They didn’t have much time to talk though as the sound of feet echoed down the massive hallway, gradually coming closer to his room. Rhys jumped to action, springing out from the warm safety of his blanket to the door quickly in order to flick the bolt on it. He let out a sigh of relief once the action was done, taking a moment to rest his head against the door and breathe in an effort to lower his now racing heart.

He wasn’t there for long, as moments later there came a knock, startling Rhys into stumbling backwards. He didn’t fall over though, as Jack had rushed forward in that moment to catch him. They shared a brief smile before a familiar voice called out through the wooden object.

“Yo, Rhys. You awake?” Fiona called out, almost immediately followed by Sasha adding a crude remark about him probably being too sore to move that made Rhys roll his eyes.

“Bro, you okay in there?” came Vaughn’s voice next, his tone portraying a small amount of concern. “You didn’t message us to know you were okay last night… Everything good, man?” Rhys paused a moment, still panicking a little from the fact that Jack was still there, before he answered.

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m good,” he said, coughing the squeak out of his voice and blushing slightly from it. “Can you guys go wait downstairs? I literally just woke up and… uh… I’m kind of... indecent…”

Almost immediately as he said that, the door knob rattled which was followed by the sound of Sasha cursing which caused both him and Jack to raise an eyebrow.

“Dammit, I wanted to see and embarrass you.” Rhys could only imagine she was pouting as she said this. “Fine, you get away with it for now. Guess that guy didn’t fuck away your common sense. Hurry up and get out here though so we can hear all about it- we’re dying for the gossip.”

Rhys’ blush increased as he felt Jack’s amused stare upon him. “Y-yeah okay, give me a few minutes then.”

As he friends agreed and walked away, he waited until there were completely out of earshot before turning on Jack and giving him an incredulous look.

“Why are you still here? Isn’t it in your contract or whatever to not do that… or something?” He rubbed the back of his neck and raised an eyebrow, before he realised the fact that they were both still completely naked from the night before. Rhys let out a small yelp and grabbed a pillow off his bed to cover his decency. Jack merely raised an amused eyebrow at this action but didn’t say anymore. The kid looked red enough to begin with; he needn’t try to embarrass him any further.

“Well you’re right about that, cupcake,” Jack began, looking away and biting his lip as he tried to think up some excuse. He figured it probably wasn’t the best idea to tell him the truth about doing it because he liked him more than some others, so settled for bending the rest of the truth. “Honestly, I fell asleep. I must be getting old, not able to use up all that stamina like I used to.” He let out a nervous laugh.

Rhys could tell he wasn’t saying the whole truth, or at least he wanted to think that it wasn’t. Part of him was glad that the man was still there, if only so he could see him once more before he left. Although thanks to his friends now being there, his presence became a problem that was going to be hard to solve.

“You’re not that old, are you…?” Rhys asked slowly, trying to stall for time in order to come up with a plan that didn’t involve the others spotting Jack on his way out.

Jack pouted. “A true gentleman never reveals his age… Although, then again, I’m far from that.” He smirked. “I’m 26, kid.”

Rhys’ eyebrows rose in surprise, honestly thinking that the man had actually been older thanks to that comment just then. Not that he was going to tell him this though. “O-oh right,” he said before the two lapsed into a few moments of silence.

“So uh, how do you want to do this?” Jack asked eventually, prompting Rhys to raise a confused eyebrow.

“Do what?”

“Me leaving?” Jack shrugged with his arms out to the side and shook his head. “I mean unless you _want_ me to walk right past your little friends there.”

“Ah…” Rhys sighed in annoyance, furrowing his brows in frustration as he tried to think up a way around this. It wasn’t as if he was embarrassed by Jack, in fact he’d more than love to show off the fact that they’d slept together, it was just that he’d _paid_ for his services and for that reason alone he didn’t want the man to be seen. Especially as he hadn’t left when he thought he would which, if his friends saw, would be very bad. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“I’ll distract them,” he said finally after thinking it over. “We’ll both get dressed quickly and go down there together, and then I’ll zip in quickly and draw their attention towards me. While they’re distracted, you’ll quietly crawl along the floor behind them and wait by the door. Once you’re safely past them, I’ll pretend that I need to take the bins out quickly which will give me the perfect excuse to have to open the door and let you out,” He finished, adopting a smug expression at his ‘genius and foolproof’ plan.  

“So what you’re saying is that you want me on my knees for you?” Jack asked, smirking as he saw Rhys’ blush return and the boy’s smug expression drop.

“N-no, that’s not what I-” Rhys started to say, only to be cut off with a hair ruffle as Jack let out a low chuckle.

“I’m messing with ya, pumpkin. Don’t sweat it, I gotcha.” He glanced down at his body before looking back up at Rhys. “Now, shall we get dressed? As much as I like exposing my dick for people to look at because, let’s face it, it’s pretty awesome, we’re not going to have sex right this moment again so we should probably get dressed.”

His words did nothing to lessen the blush on Rhys’ cheeks; Jack was starting to think they were a permanent feature on the boy. Rhys just nodded and began to move about in search of fresh clothes. Another disadvantage of sleeping over client’s houses was that it meant Jack was forced to wear the same thing that he had done the previous day which was a little unappealing. At least he hadn’t soiled the outfit though, which was something.

Once the two of them were proficiently decent, Rhys nodded at Jack before unlocking the door to let them both out of the room. The two of them quietly walked down the corridors and stairs towards the living room and exit beyond, with Rhys trying his best to walk at the same time as Jack so there wasn’t too many footsteps for his friends to hear and be suspicious over, should they hear anything at all that it.

It was all going to plan: Rhys and Jack had arrived just outside the doorway to the living room and shared a nod of understanding. Rhys went to enter but unfortunately he hadn’t counted on his friends being ready in wait to ambush him, meaning that they were able to see Jack standing behind him.

“Took you long enough, now tell us-” Sasha started to say, only to cut herself short as she noticed Jack standing behind Rhys. “Helloooooo, who’s that?”

Rhys’ face lit up in a heavy blush as Fiona sent him an incredulous look, Vaughn looked at him with disapproval, and he noticed Sasha coming to a slow understanding.

“Rhys, is that-” Vaughn started to say, only to be cut off by Jack who stepped forward quickly to intervene before Rhys could say anything that might mess it up.

“Sorry kiddo, I didn’t realise you had other company. Thanks for letting me use the bathroom and borrowing your phone, I appreciate it. Mind showing me the way out so I can get out of your hair now that the issue with my girlfriend is fixed?”

Rhys turned to send him a briefly confused look before he realised what the man was doing and quickly adopted an expression to go along with his forced and nervous laughter.

“Yeah, sorry man. No problemo. Glad I could uh, help you there…” he glanced quickly at his friends and shot them a nervous grin. “I’ll just show you the way out quick.” He said before grabbing Jack;s arm and quickly pulling him past his friends. The looks on their faces told him that they didn’t believe it one bit, but he figured it would be a hell of a lot easier if Jack wasn’t there.

As soon as they made it to the front, Rhys grabbed his keys and shut the front door behind him, then let out a sigh of relief at having gotten away from them for now.

“Look kid, I’m uh, sorry for anything that comes out of that. Really I didn’t mean to stay over, that wasn’t supposed to happen,” Jack said sheepishly. Rhys quickly shook his head.

“No don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure it was my fault too; I remember trying to cuddle you after… yeah.” The reddening of his cheeks returned. “I… I wanted to say this before you go… thanks…”

Jack smiled, reaching down to ruffle Rhys’ hair again fondly. “No problem, cupcake. Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Rhys nodded and smiled up at him as they then stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Rhys didn’t really know what he was supposed to say or do to end this. Not that he wanted to; he’d really enjoyed the previous night and actually really wanted it to happen again. Jack on the other hand was having an inner debate with himself over whether or not he _should_ say anything else except for goodbye.

To both of their surprise, the awkward silence was cured by Jack bending down to capture Rhys’ lips in a soft kiss. Rhys’ eyes widened at the action, and found himself grabbing the man’s shirt to pull him forward again when he pulled away.

The second kiss was longer, with more meaning put into it. Their actions spoke louder at words, and at that moment they both realised with relief that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

When they eventually moved apart, Rhys was left slightly dazed and giddy-feeling as he looked up at the man in front of him. Jack responded to this with a wink which made the boy chuckle a little.

Without breaking eye contact, Jack reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a little card to hold towards him. Rhys looked down at it with confusion, slowly taking it as Jack went on to explain it.

“My personal number’s on there if you ever fancied doing this again sometime… Next time I won’t charge you for it.” He said as he turned and began to walk away. Rhys was at a loss for words, suddenly being overcome with a sense of thrill and excitement at the offer the man gave him. Jack stopped a few steps away from him and half turned back saying, “Oh and by the way, happy birthday for yesterday, kiddo.”

“Huh?” Rhys’ mouth opened a little in shock. “How did you…?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “It was on your ID, dum-dum,” he said, although not in a horrible way. He then began to walk off again, this time not stopping. He did, however, lift his hand up in a small wave which Rhys reciprocated, watching him until he was out of sight.

It was only that that Rhys looked down at the card. On one side there was a picture of Jack looking smug with a big grin and his hands on his hips. The main heading read ‘Handsome Jack – he knows how to give a good time’, along with the words further down that warned ‘I don’t cum cheap.’ This made Rhys chuckle as he then turned over and saw the handwritten message on the back. There was a personal mobile number (not the main company one which was also on the front with the email and website link) along with a full name that made the boy freeze.

Jack’s full name was Jackson Hyperion. _Hyperion._ As in _the_ Hyperion that was the rival company to his dad’s business; one which he was supposed to start working for soon and that he was in line to inherit one day.

He held a hand up to his mouth, trying and failing to suppress the large grin that had covered his face. He’d slept with the heir to the Hyperion Empire, who was apparently more than willing to do it again. Of all the ways to get back at his family for ignoring and pressuring him all these years, this was the perfect way to do it.

He pocketed the card and glanced once more in the direction which Jack had walked away in before turning to walk back inside.

“Oh, this is going to be interesting…” he said quietly to himself, but then paused with his hand upon the door as he then remembered that he would now have to deal with the bombardment of questions from his friends about what they just witnessed and him explaining this all without somehow getting too embarrassed. That was easier said than done.

‘ _Better go get this over with then I guess…_ ’ He thought to himself before putting on a nervous smile and walking inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, about the names… I’m not that clever to think up something else. I was considering using ‘Timothy Lawrence’ for Jack but I wanted him to keep 'Jack' as his actual name in this AU. Also I hope they weren’t too OC. I mean I knows its an AU so its kind of justified but… yeah. Sorry if it was XD  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this and that it wasn’t too terrible XD Comments are always muchly appreciated ;)   
> Also sorry for any mistakes; I was tired when I edited it :p


End file.
